


Remember Me

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Memory Loss, Spoilers, besides the fact reader is there, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: You and Agatha have been married for years, but a rough fight causes you to take a break for a while. When you’re ready to try again you go looking for her, but accidentally get sucked into the hex in the process and lose all your memories.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness (WandaVision)/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Remember Me

You feel…lost.

It’s as if something was at the tip of your tongue, something extremely important was on your mind a few minutes ago, but you can’t think of it for the life of you.

You’ve always struggled with directions, so you know you probably took a wrong turn. You remember driving into a town called Westview, and you’re pretty sure you’re here now, but your mind feels fuzzy. You can’t recall anything that happened to you before driving here. Your body feels like it got ripped apart and put back together, if that’s even possible.

You try your best to shrug off your concerns, and you start to feel more and more at home here. You know what, you _have_ been here your whole life. You grew up here, you have friends here, and you never want to leave.

Despite that, though, you have no idea where your house is. You drive around, searching for anything that looks familiar, to no avail.

You see a woman picking some flowers outside, so you pull over and get out to talk to her.

“Good afternoon!” you wave. “I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Y/N,”

“Hello!” she smiles. “I’m Wanda. Are you one of my neighbors?”

“Oh, um, yeah! I’m in the neighborhood,” you nod. “Those flowers are beautiful. Is there a special occasion?”

“Yes, actually! It’s me and my husband’s anniversary today! I’m planning a romantic evening to surprise him when he gets home. One of my other neighbors gave me some ideas and tips,” she laughs. “Oh there she is again!”

You turn around to look at the house next door, and see the most beautiful human being you’ve ever seen in your life. There’s something familiar about her, like a distant memory. She waves at Wanda, but when she sees you she stares. She can’t take her eyes of you, like she’s seeing a ghost.

“Agnes! Come here a second!” Wanda calls her over. “This is Y/N, she also lives around here. Have you met?”

“Oh…”

She’s wearing a gorgeous yet simple plaid dress, and her smile is captivating. There’s a gleam in her eyes that’s magical, and you find yourself falling a little too hard for someone you just met. You’re not usually the type to lay your heart down so quickly, but something about her is different.

“Oh, no! I don’t think we have!” Agnes snaps out of her trance and shakes your hand. “I’m Agnes,”

“Y/N,”

“Lovely to meet you,” she momentarily turns her attention back to Wanda. “Now, is there anything else you need for tonight? Extra candles, more magazines, makeup?”

“Some more candles would be amazing, thank you,”

“Great, I’ll drop them off in a bit,” Agnes glances at you again. “Would you like me to walk you home, darlin?”

“Sure,” you start walking together down the sidewalk. “I’m sorry if this is weird, but I feel like I know you from somewhere,”

“Do you now?”

“Maybe you just have one of those faces,” you sigh. “Anyway, I honestly can’t remember where my house is. I’ve always been bad with directions,”

“Did you just move here recently?”

“Maybe?” you scratch your head. “I…think I’ve always been here, but maybe I left and came back. Is it weird that I can’t remember?”

“Not at all,” she smiles. “Is this it?”

You look, and there’s a house just a few down from Wanda’s that you can almost swear wasn’t there before. But it looks like home, it looks familiar.

“Yes! This is it!” you race up to the door, and find a key that fits perfectly in your pocket. “How’d you know this was mine?”

“I just had a feeling,” she says.

“Well, thank you very much,” you reply, about to close the door.

“Wait,”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to get some ice cream tomorrow?”

You nod, a bit surprised she’s so interested in you, “Sure,”

-

You meet up again at the ice cream parlor the next day, and you’re shocked when you get there that Agnes has already ordered your favorite, and a couple scoops are in your grasp within a few minutes.

You sit down together and start eating it, “How’d you know this was my favorite?”

“Oh…um, you just seem like that kind of gal?” she takes a spoonful of her own.

When you’re both done, you take a walk around town, waving to other people you think you’ve seen in the neighborhood. It feels a little strange that you’re hanging out with Agnes for hours as if you’ve been friends for years, but at the same time it feels so right. It’s almost like she knows everything about you already, yet everything is still a mystery.

Later in the afternoon you attend the talent show together, and you find yourself laughing especially at Wanda and her husband Vision’s performance. Some of their tricks fool you enough into thinking they might be real, but how could they be? Magic is all just a trick on the eyes, isn’t it?

You say goodbye to everyone and turn in for the night, and you have a strange dream.

Agnes is there, but she looks different. Older? Younger? You’re not sure.

She smiles at you, and takes your face in her hands. She presses a kiss to your lips, and doesn’t let you go until you can’t breathe.

You continue to see snippets of you and her together, each time in a different place, maybe even a different era. You’re happy, it seems, the love is deep and strong, something so good you didn’t think it could exist.

Until the last one.

You’re yelling at each other, but you can’t make out the words, not even your own. You can almost feel tears streaming down your cheeks, and Agnes takes her bags and leaves. You fall on the couch, completely miserable. You can’t tell what happened, but the aching in your chest is enough to tell it was the worst thing you’ve ever experienced.

When you wake up the next morning, you don’t remember anything.

-

The world is now in color, but you honestly can’t recall what it looked like yesterday, so it doesn’t seem strange to you.

You get a call from Wanda telling you she’s pregnant, and you congratulate her excitedly. She asks you to keep it under wraps except for close friends, which makes sense since it’s so early on.

Even though you have plenty of time before the baby arrives, you decide to go out to the store and pick out some stuff you could give her. You’ve never had children of your own so you’re not sure exactly what she’d need, but you know the basics, like clothes, teething toys, and blankets.

You look through the racks and piles, picking out a few things you think would be cute.

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant now too, hun,”

You jump, and you see Agnes behind you.

“Oh! Agnes, hi!” you exhale quickly. “No, no, I’m not. I’m just picking up some things for Wanda. Maybe we could plan her a little baby shower or something?”

“I’m just kidding, hun. And that’s a great idea!” she pushes her cart forward a bit. “I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

You nod as she hurries away.

-

As you’re walking home, you see Agnes chatting with one of your other neighbors, Herb. You don’t particularly hear or care what they’re saying, but you stop in your tracks when you see something purple coming out of Agnes’s fingers.

Herb’s eyes roll back for a moment, and then they carry back on in conversation. After a few minutes Vision runs out of the house and talks to them a bit, then they all go their separate ways.

Maybe you were just seeing things, but something about that interaction was really weird.

You catch up with Agnes down the street, saying hello and asking how she is. She doesn’t seem to know you saw what happened, so you decide to ask yourself.

“What was that purple stuff coming out of your hands?”

“What?” she chuckles, scoffing as if you’re crazy. “What are you talking about?”

“I was walking by Wanda’s house earlier and I saw you talking to Herb, and there was something coming out of your hands. Maybe it was just weird light or reflections or something-“

“Oh, yes, that must be it,” she pats your shoulder. “Say, how about we grab some dinner or something?”

“Really?”

She raises a hand and strokes your head and hair, and it feels like a wave of calm rushes over you. She murmurs some words you can’t understand, and you forget what you were going to say.

“What was that for?” you giggle, cheeks flushing a bit at her tender touch.

“Oh, there was just something stuck in your hair, dear,”

-

“Agnes,” you say, after taking the last bite of your dinner. You’ve had a wonderful night, you don’t think you’ve smiled and laughed so much in your life, and she makes your heart feel like it’s transcending to peak happiness.

“Hmm?”

“I really love hanging out with you,” you’re too nervous to say the actual words you want to say, and you desperately hope she understands.

“I love hanging out with you too,” she reaches for your hand. “I’ve missed you,”

You cock your head, “What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing,” she laughs. “It’s just…been awhile since I’ve had someone in my life that I care about so much,”

You sigh as she squeezes your hand, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

“I might,” she grins. “Why?”

“I just…I know it’s so weird, but I feel like there’s something between us that’s beyond our control, you know?” you talk fast, hoping getting all the words out quickly will help you to say what you’ve wanted to say since you first met. “Maybe we were together in another life, another universe, I don’t know, it’s just…it’s not just me, right?”

She shakes her head, and you can almost see a tear in her eye, “No, it’s not just you,” she kisses the palm of your hand. “I wish I could tell you everything, I really do,”

“What do you mean?”

“But I can’t,” she stands up and waves her hand in front of your face, all memories of your conversation slipping from your mind. “It’s for your own protection sweetheart, I promise. Once I figure out how all this is happening, we can be together again,”

-

Agnes walks you home that night, but you don’t want to leave. You’ve had such a wonderful time with her, and you can’t bear for it to end.

“Do you want to come inside?” you ask.

“Oh, honey, I don’t think I should,” she laughs.

“Please,” you beg. “Just for a little bit? I have some tea and cookies,”

“Alright,” she sighs. “Just for a little bit,”

You start boiling the water and arrange some cookies on a plate as Agnes sits down on the couch.

“What kind would you like?”

“I’ll take anything,” she says.

You return with a cup and plate for her and plop down on the cushion, “You know I should probably apologize,”

“For what, dear?”

“I just feel like I’ve been a bit forward, which is weird since I’m normally super reserved and shy, but I just feel so comfortable with you, ya know?” you sip your tea. “I feel like I’ve said or done something wrong. I can’t remember what, but I definitely did,”

“Oh darling, no,” Agnes shakes her head. “You’re perfect,”

“Really?”

“Yes, just as you always have been,” she lifts your chin and leans in, capturing your lips. “My everything,”

-

You never knew what head over heels felt like until now.

You wake up smiling, barely able to contain your emotions. You kissed Agnes last night. You _kissed_ Agnes last night.

You. _You did_.

You head over to Wanda’s that morning, wanting to meet the twins and give your gifts. When you walk in they’re crying very loudly and Wanda and Vision look stressed out of their minds.

“Hey, Wanda!” you give her a hug. “Baby troubles?”

“Yeah, they just…won’t stop crying,” she sighs in exhaustion.

“Do you need any help?” you ask. “Also, I got you some stuff,” you hand her the gift bag.

“Oh! Thank you so much!” she smiles in appreciation. “And yeah, could you? I’ve tried everything, but if you have any ideas on how to calm them down go for it,”

You start to rock the cradles a bit, when you hear the doorbell ring.

“Hiya kids!” Agnes strolls in. “Hey hun,” she winks at you.

“Oh Agnes!” Wanda says, relieved to have yet another person to help with the situation. “Oh, Y/N, could you actually grab some milk for them? There’s some formula on the counter in the kitchen,”

“Yeah, sure!” you smile at Agnes, your heart pounding a bit before you turn around to make the milk.

As you’re stirring, you hear Vision escalate into a panic, and then it falls mysteriously silent.

“Do you want me to take that again?” you hear Agnes say.

_What?_

“You want me to hold the babies, should we just take it from the top?”

You hear Wanda laugh and the conversation continues on normally. You finish mixing up the milk and head toward the living room, but you meet Agnes running in to look for some liquor.

“Agnes! What do you think you’re doing?” you whisper.

“What do you mean? I’m just trying to help with the kids, just like you!”

“Yeah, but, you’re acting _really_ weird,” you shake your head, staring at her in disbelief. “What were you talking about in there? _Taking it from the top?_ What does that even mean?”

“Oh, honey, don’t worry. I’m just a little jazzed up today!” she kisses your cheek.

“Y/N! AGNES! The kids are gone!” Wanda gasps.

You rush in, and all of your turn around towards the stairs to see two definitely not baby boys in front of you.

“Ah, kids. You can’t control ‘em, no matter how hard you try,” Agnes chuckles, taking a sip of her drink.

Are you the only one that finds it strange that the twins randomly grew older right in front of you?

-

That evening you go on another date with Agnes. She doesn’t bring up anything that happened this morning, but she does mention the tragedy of Wanda’s family’s dog passing away. You feel awful, especially since they got him recently.

For the most part it’s a normal date, you’re still very much in love with her and you have an amazing time.

But by the end of it when you’re heading back home, the eerie feeling returns, and you can’t keep ignoring it. You need answers, and you need them now.

“Something’s not right here, Agnes,” you observe. “Everyone here acts weird, especially Wanda and Vision, and even you sometimes. I don’t get it,”

“Darling-“

“ _No!_ ” you snap. “Every single time I’ve brought up feeling weird with you or in this town in general you distract me so I forget about it. You _know_ something Agnes, I can tell you do. Why won’t you be honest with me? If we’re gonna do this relationship thing, we need to be honest with each other,”

She takes a deep breath, “I can’t,”

“Why not?”

“I can’t now, but I will,” she says. “This weekend, Halloween. Meet me at my house and I’ll tell you and show you everything,”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” she nods, then leans in to kiss you. “I just have to do a few more things first,”

She walks away.

-

You stand outside her house on Halloween just as she asked, dressed in a cheap witch costume you found in your closet.

“Oh, look at us!” Agnes opens the door, eyeing you up and down and grinning. “We match!”

You laugh as she takes you hand and leads you to her car.

Before she pulls out, she turns to you, a glaze of fear in her eyes.

“Are you sure you want to know everything?”

“Yes,” you nod.

“Okay,” she presses down the pedal and drives.

She passes by all the familiar streets, into the neighborhoods you’ve never seen. There’s people outside that are barely moving, and the farther you go, the more frozen they become. It begins to scare you a bit, but you trust Agnes to explain everything to you when you get to your destination.

She finally stops the car at the last stop sign on the edge of town, and everything ahead looks like an empty field.

“You don’t remember how you got to Westview, do you?” she asks.

“No,” you shake your head. “I think I’ve been here a while, but my past is fuzzy,”

“But somehow you have memories of me?”

“I…” you search your thoughts. “I felt like I recognized you when we first met, yeah. But I don’t think they were actually memories,” you look into her eyes. “Why, do you think they’re real memories or something?”

“I know they are,”

“You mean, we were together before?”

“Yes,” she nods, and her gaze falls to the floor, unable to look at you. “But it didn’t end well. I made a lot of mistakes, and you asked me to leave, so I did. I’ve been all over the place, and I ended up here. Then all of a sudden, you were here too,”

You can’t believe what you’re hearing, “How come I don’t remember any of that?”

“Wanda created and controls this town. She wiped and changed your memories,”

“ _Wanda?_ ” you scoff. “How would she even do that? And even if someone could do that, why would they? She’s so nice, you really think she’s controlling me?”

“I don’t know how she’s doing it, that’s what I’m trying to find out. But I know it’s her. She’s the only other magical being in this town, and she got her powers from an infinity stone. Maybe it’s just that, maybe she’s a mutant, maybe it’s chaos magic, I don’t know. But she’s the one,”

You shake your head, almost giggling at how ridiculous it sounds, “Agnes, no, you’re not making any sense. Magic? Infinity stones? Mutants? Are you serious? Come on, just tell me the truth,”

“I _am_ telling you the truth,”

“Stop lying to me!” you storm out the car door, walking back towards town. Agnes calls after you, but you keep going. “I can’t be with you if all you’re going to tell me is complete bullshit!”

“Y/N!”

Your feet lift off the ground and you spin around, flying through the air towards her. You scream, and you see that same purple smoke coming out of her fingers that you saw before. She pulls you against her, one arm wrapped around your waist and another cradled around your head.

“It’ll all make sense now, sweetheart,”

She whispers a spell and all the memories flood back into your mind. Your real first meeting, your first kiss, your first date. Your wedding day, your first house. You see every moment, the good and the bad, the way she looked at you like you’re an angel every single day. You relive every anniversary, every holiday together, every tradition you shared, and finally the last moments together, and the day you decided you wanted your beloved wife back.

“Agatha?” you whisper.

“Yes,” she crashes her lips to yours, taking in everything she loves, everything she missed. You wrap your arms around her neck, kissing her deeply, a smile escaping every so often. You don’t care that it’s messy, you don’t care if your teeth get in the way, you’re in love and you never want to let her go again.

“I’m so sorry, darling,” she exhales, breathless.

“No, I’m sorry,” you say between more kisses. “I can’t live without you Agatha. I can’t,”

“It’s okay, we’re together again,” she slithers her fingers into your hair.

“But what now?” you wipe your teary eyes. “If you’re right about Wanda using magic to control everything, what do we do?”

“I’ve been dropping clues to make Vision suspicious, and I’ve been trying to get her to crack,” she says. “I have a feeling she might make it all crumble on her own. If it’s chaos magic like I think it is, it’s unpredictable and she might lose control if she keeps it up much longer,”

“Do you…think she’s doing it on purpose?”

“She has some consciousness of it, yes, but I don’t think she’s trying to hurt anyone,” Agatha replies. “But at the same time, I don’t think she’d hesitate to hurt anyone either if someone threatened her,”

“Oh,” you fall back in her arms a bit so you can look up at her. “How come you didn’t return my memories when we first met again?”

“I wanted to protect you. I was afraid you might get targeted if Wanda found out you remembered who you are, I doubt she’d hurt you but I couldn’t risk it,” she runs her thumb along your cheek. “Plus I thought it might be fun to fall in love with you all over again,”

You laugh, “It was kind of fun,”

She pulls you in for another kiss, “I love you, sweetheart,”

“I love you too,”

She holds you close, making up for all the lost time. You’re not sure what will happen or what you’ll have to deal with next, but you’ll do it together. Always, no matter what.


End file.
